Death
by WriterBunny
Summary: Short and sad.. Malfoy Manor.. Rated M for Murder and Language. AU


What if Dobby didn't help at Malfoy Manor, What if Hemione died with Ron watching.

OXOXO

Ron tugged helplessly against the strong arms holding him, Harry did the same as Bellatrix sniffed and pulled softly at Hermione's hair.

"So Penelope, If that is your name!" Bellatrix hissed and Ron winced as Hermione gasped as Bellatrix slapped her and cut her cheek with her fingernails. He struggled even more. Harry knew the pain he was going through.

"Stop!" Ron exclaimed and the person holding him clamped his hand over his mouth. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione and threw her to the ground.

"How did you get my sword?" Bellatrix whispered harshly into her ear and Hermione started to cry.

"I don't know!" Hermione exclaimed and Ron struggled even more as Bellatrix grabbed her dagger and pressed it against Hermione's neck.

"It was in my vault... Tell me how you got it" The second part was screamed and Hermione cried out as the dagger dug deeper. Without warning Bellatrix moved to her arm and she screamed feeling the pain of Bellatrix's dagger writing into her arm. Bellatrix was also holding the squirming girl down and Ron almost escaped from the arms holding him.

"Hermione!" Ron screamed ruining their disguise and Hermione cried softly as Bellatrix got up and kicked the small girl in the stomach.

"Young love.. How fitting" Bellatrix laughed slapping Ron on the cheek gently, He glared at her and lunged at the woman.

"Fuck you!" Ron exclaimed and he saw Hermione writhing on the floor. Blood was seeping from her new wound and He struggled once again, Bellatrix spit at him before walking away spinning her dagger. She bent down and grabbed Hermione by her hair and pulled up harshly. Hermione whimpered, something Ron and Harry don't hear very often.

They heard clattering down in the cellar and Harry knew it was Dobby getting the others out while they struggled to free themselves up here.

"What is that!" Bellatrix screamed and pressed the dagger into Hermione's neck. Ron managed to steal his enemy's wand and escaped, hitting the man behind him just above his groin. "Get him!"

Harry followed Ron's lead and they started to shout curses and spells. Hermione screamed in pain and Ron stopped in shock. Harry looked to see Bellatrix holding her dagger and it stabbed in Hermione's stomach. It was heartbreaking as Bellatrix threw her to floor and Ron rushed over not caring about everyone else in the room. His hand was pressing into her wound to stop the bleeding. He dragged her out of harm's way as Hermione struggled to stay alive.

Dobby appeared and saw that he was too late. He quickly apparated Harry, Ron and Hermione out of the manor and hoped Hermione was okay. As they landed on the beach, Ron cried over Hermione's body. Hermione was holding on to run her shaky fingers through his hair and Harry called for help.

"Don't die.. 'Mione..." Ron cried and Harry was surprised as Ron kissed her gently and continued to place pressure on her bleeding wound. "I love you... Please"

"Ron... I love you too." Hermione whispered and Harry barely heard the soft words. Ron held her in his arms after he realized the bleeding wouldn't stop. After she took her last breath, Harry tried to get Ron up and away from her but he hissed in protest. He was now covered in blood and his heart was broken. Harry pulled him away and Ron struggled.

"Leave me the fuck alone" Ron growled pushing him away and grabbed Hermione crying over her body. "No... You can't die" Ron begged and then he reached to grab his wand and hers. "Fuck Bellatrix. She's going to die. I promise" Ron promised into Hermione ear. His fingers closing his love's eyes.

"Ron you can't promise that" Harry said and Ron glared at him.

"Yes I can." Ron said before picking Hermione up in a bridal way, her limp, small body being carried away.

Hermione was dug a grave by only Ron and then buried with her wand some on her favorite processions. Ron then cried himself to sleep that night,

OXOXO

**Probably cruel for me to kill Our beloved Hermione off..I just love Ron and her. The most prefect couple.**


End file.
